A Lion's Tail
by Karissa M
Summary: Kari's been in Tortall for three years now. And even though she feels it's in every way her home, she can't help but wonder, how can a person fit in, when everyone around her is a hero? But, with Tyra on edge, Kari's chance is coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Previously:** **For those of you who did not read More Wild Magic, a little backround for this story, since I do not encourage you to go to my author page and read it, because I rather dislike it, because I was rather an idiot when I started it. **

_Kari was born in a small village on the coast ot the Yamani Islands, to a Yamani noble woman disowned by her family for marrying a Tortallan trader. She grew up quietly there, with a brother. In a pirate raid, her whole world was turned upside down, watching the murder of her mother, and being kidnapped, and sold in Carthak as a slave. She never discovered what had become of her father and little brother. She'd known when she was in the islands that she was... different. He mother had been different too. But Kari assumed she was a freak, a devil-child as so many of the other slaves called her, never that he strange connection with animals could mean something more. At thirteen years old, with a hawk companion by the name of Razi, Kari made a failed and rather pathetic attempt at excape from her slave holders, and was saved by a strange Tortallan boy. Thom, son of the legendary Alanna the Lioness. Thom bought her, and freed her. And brought her back with him to the Royal palace of Carthak, to meet his mother, adn the other members of a Tortallan delegation._

_It was clear that Kari possesed a rare ammount of wild magic, one only surpassed by the Wild Mage, Veralidaine Sarrasri herself. She made fast friends with the Tortallans, and was brought back to their homeland with them. Where she's been living for the past three years, Thom as her teacher._

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tammy's original characters, Ideas, plots, or any of those things...**

**Lion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTail**

I can't pin point the time when I stopped thinking of Tortall as 'Tortall' and started to just call it 'home'. Because that's it had become, in only three short years. I had friends. Human ones. I had a family. A human one. Because that's what I had here. Buri and Raoul had taken me in, and treated me like a kid of their own. Actually, Raoul was working to get the adoption papers finalized with the Magistrate.

Kel was like an older sister, always there, always patient, and gentle. She always knew the answer. And Neal... He was... well, Neal. As I got older, I learned to appriciate him more, but... He's still Neal. And He's still fun to tease and laugh about. He was like a goof-ball cousin.

Alanna the strict aunt, who always made me eat my vegetables. George the easy going uncle who helped me to get rid of them by distracting her while I tossed them under the table for Jump to snap up.

Daine was like a second mother, although her and Numair didn't have time to be around, there was stirrings at the border countries. Tyra was considering on trying it's luck against us Tortallans, And the King wanted them to keep both their eyes out for anything that could hint at an organized attack.

And Thom... I wasn't sure where he fit in to my adopted family, but he was an amazingly important part. He'd been teaching me since I was thirteen, for Mirthos sake! And now, three years later, look at us both! I'm practically a full-fledged mage myself, and him? He's twenty years old, and already a Black Robe. He and I are so completely different, I'm sixteen going on five, and he's twenty going on a hundred and seven. But he's really become almost brotherly. And I see him much more than his actual siblings do, which is sort of discomforting. Well, his sister's gone off to spy, and his brother's off being knightly. And Thom coops himself up in the library at Corus, while I run about with the Riders, and practice with Yuki.

My life has changed so dramatically, and I can't even think that if it wasn't for Razi(Who had made Tortall as much her home as I had made it mine.), and Thom, I'd still be stuck in Carthak. Hauling water, getting whipped, and... Well, by now I'd be busy with things even less comfortable to think about.

After all, not to sound vain, but I have... blossomed. I was awkward and bony when I first came, and now... Well, I'd filled out, for one. I had a chest, a tiny, rather flat one, but a chest none-the-less. And hips! And a pretty face, not to mention, my round face had thinned out, cheek-bones more prominent, eyelashes longer.

Oh, and we mustn't forget the hair! I love my hair. At first, I'd refused to cut it. I never wanted to cut it again, not after being bald for so long. But Raoul convinced me otherwise. It had gotten curly since I'd last seen it, like I remembered my father's hair being. Well, not as curly as Daine's, mine were loose and more wavy. But definitely curls.

Everything seemed perfect. My life had fallen into place. I had somewhere to belong. And people that cared. Soon I'd even have an official pair of real parents. For the first time since the raid. And I don't think of Raoul and Buri as replacements at all. Because, really they aren't. I don't feel lost without my biological parents. I don't have to have an ink-and-paper mother and father. But it's what I want. And it's not like I'll just have anyone who's willing to step in. I want them. And they want me too. All of me, not just my face, or my magic. They care about me. I'm even really sure that I couldn't be happier if I was with my birth parents. Sure, Raoul and Buri aren't always around, but they make it count when they are. Everything simply feels like we're a family, even though I've only known them for three years.

I couldn't ask for a better life.

And I was so sure that nothing could ever change, or go wrong. How could it?

**Lion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTail**

"Uh.. Hey, Kari." I turned at the sound of a male voice. One I recognized.

A smile grew on my face, flashing my white teeth at him. Encouraging and my face reddened sightly. "Donal! Hello! Training out for the day?" I asked the young rider trainee. He had started a bit late, but was still only a year older than my own sixteen years. Razi, perched on my shoulder, picked at the bright yellow ribbon that tied my reddish-brown hair back.

'Hmmm... It's the one you like.'

'I don't like him! He's a friend.'

I tried to correct. True, but not entirely. I did like him. He was good looking, after all. And he was always so nice! And I liked the way his light blue eyes stood out against his tan skin and dark hair.

Razi's snarky voice echoed in my head, as he continued to preen. 'Say what you want, hatchling. You can't fool me.'  
My short bow was set against the fence, and I hoisted myself over it to the side he stood on. He was taller than me by a head or so. Most people here were. There was my Yamani blood. Keeping me short. Thank Yama. I wasn't defenseless, but I wasn't like Kel, who towered over many men. I liked taller males.

Donal smiled back, shaking his head, "Nah, not yet, just on a lunch break. But me and some of the lasses were planning to go to the kitchens and snatch up some snacks, and see if Onua will let us organize a little get-together with Dom's Squad. Maybe organize some competitions. Wrestling, archery, jousting, hand-to-hand, that sort of thing. I figured if you helped, Onua'd have to say yes." He flicked his hair out of his eyes. Too bad he's have to cut it off soon. Buri didn't like the Rider men to have hair always in their eyes. It effected their accuracy.

I reached through the fence, snatching up my bow and quiver of arrows, before shrugging. "Sounds like fun. I'll see what I can do, but there's no guarantees. I've got some lessons with Thom this afternoon, and you 'd be surprised, Onua's not nearly as submissive to my will as you lot seem to think she is."

We set off, him teasing that Thom worked me like a dog, and me protesting that it was needed. After all, Daine was one of Tortall's biggest advantages in times like this. Everyone knew a war was coming. The only question was when. And where Tyra would strike. If I could become half as adept with my Gift as she was wither her's, we'd have an even bigger advantage.

The only problem was convincing Raoul and Buri to let me go off to do the kind of work Daine did. I knew it was dangerous, Daine had told me. I knew the risks. And I could handle it. I was eager to prove myself to the realm. Just as Daine had soon after she arrived in Tortall. I'd been here for three years, and I still had done little more than help around the stables, and with the Riders. I'd never saved anyone, that wasn't a beast-people.

Compared to the rest of my 'family' I was useless. They were legendary. I was... Kari. I'd helped catch a few bandits once or twice with Raoul and the own, and I'd gone with Onua to Galla to pick up a new group of Rider ponies, but that was the extent of it.

Getting whole baskets full of food from the cooks was easy. We asked nicely, they told us that we were no good scrap-licking beggars, we made a witty come-back that amused them, they laughed and gave us the food. A complete snap.

After that we ran back to the Rider Barracks, and hid the food under Donal's cot, but not before snatching a couple of rolls for ourselves. Finding Onua wasn't so hard either, she was almost always in the same spot. I flashed Donal a grin, and muttered, "Watch a master at work, maybe you'll learn something." Before trotting up to her.

She was standing, leaning against the wooden fence enclosing the pasture. The older woman glared down at me, "Shouldn't you be with Thom?" She asked, almost gruff.

I grinned back, shaking my head with energy, and causing the horse-tail my hair was tied back in to whip me in the cheeks. "Nope! My lessons don't start for another hour or so! And besides, what else have I got to learn? I'm practically a full-fledged wild mage myself! Daine's about the only one who can teach me anymore, and she's-"

"Busy with Tyra, I know you goof. But Thom keeps you practicing, which is what you need. So no skipping lessons. There's always more to learn." Onua cut in, extending an arm for Razi to step onto, which he did, enjoying the way the horse-woman gently scratched him under his feathers. "Now, little beggar, what do you want? I can tell that this isn't purely social."

I pretended to look affronted, and shocked at her accusations. "Onua! Can't an old student come visit her old mentor without having a hidden agenda?"

She shook her head, ruffling my hair as Razi moved up her arm to her shoulder, ruffling his feathers and fluffing them out. "Any normal student? Yes. You? Not a chance." She said, leaving me unsure if she was teasing, or entirely serious. Maybe it was both. Maybe it was neither. "What do you want."

I smiled, slinging one arm over her shoulders, but careful not to hit Razi. "Onua, I was just talking with some of the lads, trainees you know, and we thought it would be awfully fun, since Dom's Squad is in for a week or so, to have a little get-together with the Own, and maybe have a little friendly competition!" I shrugged, "You know, like a little tourney. It would be fun!" I coaxed her. smiling smugly as a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "We could have races, wrestling matches, hand-to-hand, some sword fighting, maybe a tad bit of archery..."

She was interested. I had her, I could tell by her face. "That's actually not such a bad idea..." She said, voice thoughtful, but a smile grew on her face. "Dom keeps saying that his archers can out-shoot our trainees any day, and time. Let's let him prove it them, eh?" She laughed. "Fine. Go find Dom and issue the challenge!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I saluted her playfully, 'Razi? Stay or go?' I asked the bird of prey.

He fluffed out his feathers again, 'I'll stay with Onua. She gives me meat. And lets me peck the trainees when they do something stupid.' I warned him.

'Don't peck too hard. You could maim someone.'

He ignored me pointedly, and looked away. I rolled my eyes and ran back to where Donal was waiting. "She says to issue the challenge!" I laughed.

He gave me a clap on the back, grinning, "Knew you could do it!" He slung his arm over my shoulder and we ran off to the Own Barracks. Hopefully Dom wouldn't be too busy.

Then again, Dom was always up for a bit of fun.

**Lion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTail**

"You're late."

I rolled my eyes at Thom, sliding into the seat across from him at the little table he used in the library. "Only a little bit. Besides, I have an excuse. I've been assiting in the oragnization of a tourney. You always say I should take me intrest in social events, what better a way to do so then by this?"

The red haired boy- really a man now, I suppose- raised a brow at me. "What on earth are you talking about?" He asked, "There aren't any tournaments any time soon."

Thom's changed alot since I first came here too. He's still the same old serious book-worm, but at the same time, he's different. Before it always seemed like he was only trying to be mature. Now he really was. And he' d filled up too. He wasn't muscular, and he surely wasn't tall. He was only three inches taller than him mother, but then, that was still two inches or so taller than me. His features were sharp, with the exception of his nose, and narrow. And his orange hair had darkened a few shades. And he's loosened up a bit. He's not always against fun anymore. And he doesn't get annoyed _quite_ so easily.

I smiled smugly, "Well, Donal, some of the other tainees, and my luminecent self have decided to hold a little competition between the trainee Riders and Dom's Squad. The Trainees are going to kick some butt."

Thom's brow furrowed, slumping in his seat. "I wish you wouldn't hang around that Donal boy. There's something funny about him." He muttered darkly. I was clueless as to why he didn't like Donal. Everyone liked Donal.

"Yes, Pa." I said, with a roll of my eyes, "Honestly, you sound just like Raoul." My adoptive father-figure was always pretty concerned about boys. Buri told him not to worry, but he did anyway. He always said it was because way-back, when he was my age, he had been a young man, with a mind and thoughts very akin to what, no doubt, the boys I hung out had.

Thom scowled, and ran his fingers through his hair, expelling a sigh, "Fine, have it your way. Come on. You've got to meditate."

I let a loud groan excape my lips, following him in his movement to get out of our chairs. If one thing had really stayed the same over these three years, it was my absolute _loathing_ of meditation. I was still the same figity, impatient Kari. And I still hated to sit still for too long. But I had gotten better, and I no longer fell asleep while trying to meditate. It was just... Boring.

And I didn't enjoy it.

We went to one fo the more quiet court yards to meditate for an hour or so, stopping when the bell clanged four times. Four-o-clock.

After that we went to the Menagerie. It was my favorite part of the palace. And this was my favroite part of my lessons. We went to the Lion enclosure. It was my favroite. They were by far one of my prefered species. I liked predators, they were so powerful, proud. And intelligent! I think humans are always considering Beast-people inferior. They think that they've-we- have something to teach them. I don't think they realize how much _they_ have to teach us. Lions for example, can teach us tatics in warfare.

The way they hunt is fantastic. Elegant, fast, powerful. They don't torture, or tease. They catch and kill. Which is more than most humans can say. The pride is in tune, one. No one lion looks for glory, or to be more oticed. They aren't greedy.

Battle formations and fighting styles can be learned, if Humans will only watch and listen to what the _animals_ have to say. That's what the Shang do, right? I've met the Unicorn, and thats how she started. Kylaia al Jmaa. I'd hounded her with so many questions, Thom had smacked me on the head, and told me to mind my manners.

I don't think she minded. She told me that she was the same way when she was young, so full of questions that she didn't know what to do with herself.

But, she'd found her place in the world. I'd found mine as well. I just didn't feel like I'd done anything to earn it.

One of the servants who's job it was to care for the animals at the Menagerie let me into the the staircase that led down to the enclosure, locking me in. They all knew me, I was here nearly every day. I was allowed in and out, it was a wonder that they didn't just give me my own set of keys. It'd sure be easier for them.

There was another grate at the bottom of the stairs, that didn't require a key to open. I slipped through it, and into the enclosure.

Our pride was unusual, for a menagerie, composing of two females, and one large male, and a group of three cubs. Unusual because usually when in captivity, large animals like lions don't breed in capticity. Then again, other menageries aren't like this one. Corus had the best in the world. And I knew it for a fact. The enclosures here were bits and pieces of the lands their occupants came from. Carthak, Scanra, the Copper Isles, the Yamani Islands, everywhere. It was like being there. And the animals were happy. The birth of the cubs proved this. And Tortall was proud of them. Living proof of how adept our mages were. daine had a great hand in it as well, helping to piece together pieces and bits of how things might look or feel.

The leader of the pride was a sturdy male, six years old, by the name of Agymah. His coat was a dark tawny, and his mane an even darker shade, almost a brown, with a little bit of a red tinge. Agy was a lover at heart, although he liked to look the fighter. He was lazy, and, like male lions in the wild, let his loinesses bring his food to him. It was rare to see him do more than yawn, occassionally pace a bit, let the cubs clambed all over him, or let his lionesses groom and croo over him.

His queens were not quite so dark. The mother of the cubs, Serwa, was very light, a beautiful golden color, and almost five years old. Unlike Agymah, she was thin and elegant, where the lion was built for raw power, she was speed and skill. She made a good mother, always patient, always attentive. She'd gotten thinner since the birth of her little cubs, but that was to be expected. I liked to watch her simply walk. She was graceful, even for a cat, something her daughter Zola seemed to inherit, and she'd walk around the enclosure, with her shoulder-blades swaying and working up and down, with such awe-inspiring elegancy.

Nomuula was the third. I felt a special connection with her, one that was growing with the cubs as well. Nomy was almost four years old, and she'd been living at the Palace as long as I had, a gift to Queen Thayet, and King Jonathan from Emperor Kaddar(who had made it clear to Daine that she wasn't really a 'gift' so to say, he just needed an excuse to send her, because she was not fit for the wild, and she was unhappy in Carthak). We'd both been new, and feeling somewhat alone. She was small and compact, darker than Serwa, and lighter than Agymah, a soft gold color. She was alot like me in every way possible. She liked to goof off, and play, and didn't enjoy sitting still or listening to her elders. We'd race around the enclosure, even though she always won, even if I was in lion form.

The cubs were adorable, like all babies. They were a little over two months old, and I'd been assigned to closely monitor them through their first six weeks. We were fairly sure that they'd be fine, now that they'd past the two-month mark, and grow up healthy. They still bore the spot of infanthood. Their heads were a little too big for the rest of them, and their paws were oversized, but they're would grow into them. Everyday they grew in energy and size.

The largest was Zola. And she used her size to her advantage. She pushed and bullied her little siblings, when she thought she could get away with it. She knew better than to do it around me, because I would scold her and rap her on the nose. To which she would react with a loud sneeze, and shrink away. I was fond of her confidence, however, and liked her spit-fire spirit. She loved to wrestle with me, although I was always having to warn her to be careful of her claws and teeth. She broken skin before, but never anything too serious. Things were most fun when I took on my lion form and we played like that, but it wasn't often, Thom didn't like me to do it too often.

Kainda was a little smaller. She was the most independant, almost motherly to the other too, even though Zola commomly pushed her about. It was not uncommon to find her cleaning or grooming her siblings. She was also a hopeless mamma's girl, and, unlike Zola who was graceful for a cub, often tripped over her large paws, sending herself tumbling through the tan dirt and tawny grass. She was the laziest fo the three, and liked to lounge in the sun, stretched out. I liked to lounge with her on the lazier days, Sundays, when the Managerie was closed to visitors, so the workers could go to the temples in the morning and give worship to Mirthos, the Goddess, or any other gods they wished to, and no one would be watching me.

The smallest was my favorite, although I hated to admit it. His name was Jumoke, and he was simply irresistable. He was my baby, an auntie's boy. He liked me to cradle him, and feed him goat's milk with a bottle. I was always concerned that I babied him too much, but then, I figured, he wouldn't be going anywhere, and Daine told me that it would be fine. When he was born we were terrified that he wouldn't make it, he was smaller than his sisters, and it was hard for him to get in and nurse. The first three to four weeks he lived in my room, and I took care of him. I made sure to keep him farmiliar with the rest of the pride, and when he was closer to the size of his sisters, I let him back with the rest. It was easier with a wild mage around to do these things, because, obviously, I could explaine, and talk to them, and make certain things clear. Jumo was loved by everyone, the other lions, the caretakers, even people simply visiting. He just has that sort of effect. A charisma. He liked to play, just like his sisters, but also loved to cuddle and be scratched on his belly.

As soon as I entered, I was pounced upon by Nomy, nuzzling my face and large paws on my shoulders. _You didn't come yesterday! We were worried that you'd been called off. _It always amazed me how human they seemed sometimes. I supposed that it came from being in a menagerie, and being around Daine and I so much. They understood more about why humans did things, and how things worked than animals in the wild did.

_I always try and tell you guys before hand, you know that. _I told her, scratching her behind the ear and moving her off of me so that I could see the rest. The cubs were nursing happily, so I let Serwa be, with just a nod, and walked to where Agymah was stretched out in the shade of a large tree, and sat down next to him, smiling. _Hey, chief. Nice day for a nap?_

He snorted at me, one eye opening to inspect me, _You smell terrible. Like horse dung, fruit, and that nasty smelly liquid that the human women wear._

I shrugged smiling, _Sorry_, I amended, _I don't mean to._ Why did I smell like perfum anyway? I hadn't put any on... Ah, right, I have bumped into that one noble woman. That must have been it. _How're the cubs?_ I asked, as Nomy curled up next to me, so I could scratch her head as I conversed with Agymah. I looked up the twenty foot high sides ot the enclosure, to meet Thom's eyes, "Thom, please? I really feel like I've got some pent up energy today." He didn't like me going into lion form. He thought I was too comfortable in it. And warned that sometimes when shape-shifters prefered one shape to their original, they find themselves unable to change back to human. He worried too much. I like being a lion, but not so much that I'd stay like that forever.

He chewed on his lower lip for a second, considering my request for his permission. "Fine. For a little bit."

"Thank you!" I chimed getting up and going into the privacy of the little dark stairwell to strip down and change, before coming back out a lion. I loved the feeling. I could smell everythng, see everything, and hear everything. Okay, so I did like lion form a little more than I let on, but I still liked being a human more. Human males were simply devine. And I had a human family. And human friends. I can still be with my animal family when I'm human, it's harder to be with my human family when I'm animal.

**Lion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTail**

**Craaa-zzzzzy. You know what's crazy? How fast I wrote this, how much fun I had writing this, adn haw much I loved writing this. IhavearenewedloveforKariasacharacter.AlovethatIlostwhilewritingMWM. Thank you, thank you.**

**I was a bit iffy on usuing lions. Mostly because that puts across the Alanna image, which isn't what I want, but they fit. And I couldn't think of any other large pack-oriented predators. Other than wolves. And they were too Daine-oriented. I decided the lions would be fine, because, well, lions aren't _actaully_ in the Lioness quartet, are they? Nope-sies. So I'm clean. Are you guys proud of my uber loooong first chapter? I'm hoping to make them all this long, although we'll see how that goes, no? 4545 words without the preface. Thank you, thank you.**

**Please review, let me know what you think. I'd love it if you did. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tammy's original characters, Ideas, plots, or any of those things...**

**Lion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTail**

"Come on, Thom! It'll be fun!" I tugged on his arm, trying to drag him away from his living quarters, and out to the corals where the tourney was being held. "You don't even have to compete! Just come, eat, laugh, and socialize! Every one's going to be there!"

He snorted, "Kar, this isn't really my sort of thing!" He used his shortening of my already shortened name. Not many people could get away with it, he, my parents(How easy it was to think of Raoul and Buri like that!), sometimes Daine and Uncle Numy. "I've got some research to do!"

I gave another forceful tug, jerking him away from his door. "No! There's going to be a bonfire and everything!" He gave a heavy sighed, happily resigned and closed his door behind him, leaving me in much better spirits. "Besides, you'll get to see me conquer in the hand-to-hand competition! First place, right here." I said, jokingly. I was a reasonably talented, and well-trained I had signed up for hand-to-hand, and knife-throwing. I probably wouldn't do well in the knives, but in hand-to-hand I was fairly confident of my placing.

We made our way to the large coral, there was still an hour or so of sunlight left, in which we would hold the archery, knife-throwing, racing, and jousting. The others could be done by torch.

They hadn't started the fire yet, but everyone was already preparing for the races and the archery. "Kari! I've been looking for you!" Dom's voice reached me, as she came towards us from the side of his horse. He was getting ready to race, obviously. "My love, my charm, my sunlight." He picked me up and spun me around like a rag-doll. Dom was... Like the soon-to-be-brother-in-law, who likes to dote on his soon-to-be-little-sister-in-law. Because, well, there was clearly something between him and Kel. They just were too thick to see it, and Kel thought herself too busy for love. He set me on my feet and leaned down, as I giggled, "Charm of my existence, do you think you could give my dear horsie a little pep-talk? Tell her how many extra bags of oats she'll get if she can pull off this race?"

Thom raised a brow, "Isn't that cheating?"

"I'll see what I can do." I laughed, nudging Thom, "It's not really cheating. Cheating would be telling all the other horses to slow down."

Dom brightened, "Do you think you could do that too?"

I laughed, clapping him on the back. "Now that I can't do. Onua would strangle me." I decided not to say that the older horse mage had probably done just that to all the horses but Donal's speedy mare, Clary. He was the favorite for this race.

The sergeant gave a world-weary sigh, so remarkably similar to Neal's I almost laughed, and ruffled my hair, "Ah. well, I suppose I'll take what I can get, work your magic."

I shoved his hand away playfully, fixing my hair and sneaking in close to Dom's mare, making sure she was aware of how very grateful Dom would be if she ran her heart out, but not telling her that she had to run fast. I never did. That wouldn't be fair. But, she liked the idea of more oats, and made sure I knew to inform Dom that a sugar cube or two wouldn't do any harm either.

The race went well, Dom got first, with Donal in a close second, and another of my Trainnee friends, Laine, in third. Dom whooped and danced, his mare doing much the same, in celebration, and clapping Donal and Laine on the back, "Good run, Itsy-bitsies, but this old man's still got you!" Dom was a poor sport, a bad winner, and Ouna boxed his ears for it.

Archery was starting before the races(for there were several) had even ended, we had to be quick to use was little was left of the daylight. The winner was not someone I knew, well at least, I was sure I'd met her at some time that I was tinkering about with the Riders, but she was not someone who stood out in my mind. A tall, gangly member of the Own took second, and a male Trainee I knew by the name of Evander third.

After that it was my turn to compete. I was fighting for the trainees, much to Dom's displeasure, he muttered to me about betraying him, and sulked for about two seconds before having a mug of ale thrust into his hand. The knives were not my favorite method of fighting, that was sure. Throwing them wore my arms out, especially the ones used in these sorts of things. My knives, the ones I used normally, were thin and light, and made precisely for me, but these were not so. The thick metal devices weighed heavily and set badly in my palm. No matter how I shifted them, they always felt wrong.  
As I predicted, I did not place in Knife Throwing, but I came close, fifth out of a gathering of fifteen.

There was a little break, in which there was music, the bonfire was lit, and food and ale distributed, and good conversation. Thom seemed more comfortable now, sitting on a log and discussing scrying techniques with one of the Gift-users of the Own. This let me feel better having fun, knowing he was entertained, and I accepted Donal's invitation of dance, even though I was horrible at it. However, when I tread on his toes, he simply laughed and kept dancing. It was fun, despite Thom's telling me that dancing was one of the most loathful pass time one can engage in.

Dom stole me away from him, however, saying that it wasn't fair if Donal got all of the pretty ladies as dance partners, and that it was his turn. Dom was more fun, I hate to admit, maybe it was because I was more comfortable with him, and he was more willing to make an idiot of himself by prancing around, arms and legs flailing, and head bobbing to a beat much faster and eradicate than the one that was currently being played.

They started the wrestling, and we watched, me shouting encouragement and discouragement with the best of them.It was the final match, between two men of the Own(neither of which I knew well), when the whole night, which had been a remarkable success, and very fun, suddenly turned bad.

No one really knew what was happening, only that out of nowhere several men and servants were shouting for Dom's men to assemble, and hurry to be ready for departure. Dom, previously all fun and games, turned serious, and barked orders out, the match ending abruptly, and the night turning to confusion. Onua ordered the music stopped, and the trainees had started whispering, while Thom pushed through the discordant crowd to the men who'd issued the orders.

I myself decided Dom would be a better source of information, seeing as he'd been the one that the men had first spoken to, and trotted after him as he sprinted to the Own's barracks. "Dom! Dom!" I shouted, straining to catch up. He glanced over her shoulder at me, his eyes showed that something bad was going on, and he slowed down a tad. Enough for me to catch up. "What's going on? What's happened? Trolls? Hurrocks? Spidrens?"

He shook his head as if it was wishful thinking. "Tyra." He muttered, raking a hand through his dark hair as he continued his fast-pace power walk. "Raoul's called us out for back-up. They've struck, and struck hard, on Pearlmouth. Raoul doesn't think they're likely to hold them for more than a few days without more men. And he says they need more supplies, and mages. Thom's to come with us." He explained, face tight.

"I want to come too." I said firmly, face set in a grim line. I knew what this meant. Pearlmouth was a major port city. If it fell, Tortall would lose a lot of trade from Carthak. And it was perfectly placed for Tyra. Right next to the border.

he looked alarmed at the very suggestion. "No. You're staying here. We can't be worrying about you while we're trying to fight. Thom wouldn't be able to focus if he thought you were in danger, and Raoul would be irrational, not to mention myself. You stay here where you'll be nice and safe."

I stopped in my tracks, glaring after his back. So was that all I was? A distraction? Oh, but Daine wasn't. Daine could go anywhere without being as distraction, she could do and dive in and out of action. I could do just as much good as she could. I could get animals to ruin supplies, and soil food, and get horses to bolt from their owners. But I was a distraction.

Dom was too preoccupied to notice that I wasn't following him and arguing with his decision, like I should have been. That instead I had simply gone back to the palace, to my room.

To decide exactly how I was going to go about running away.

Because, no way was I going to be just a distraction. I wasn't going to let my adopted family outshine me forever, and I wasn't going to let my soon-to-be parents get injured in war before we ever got to be a real, official family.

I'd had everything I loved stolen away from me once before, when I couldn't do anything to stop it, and by the Goddess, now that I could stop it, nothing like that was ever going to happen again.

**Lion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTail**

I saw Dom, Thom, and the rest of the war party depart from the window of the library. I probably should have been in bed, but I didn't have time for that right now. I was busy making a sloppy copy of the most recent map I could find. Mostly I only showed towns, main roads, and fiefs, and my projected route and stops. I wasn't much one for planning, but if ever there seemed an occasion to be prepared, it was now. And I was planning like I never had before. Everything had to be perfect. I had to avoid following too close to the party Dom and Thom were leading to aid Raoul, so if I assumed animal shape I wouldn't be shot at by their hunters, and yet, I had to be able to follow their trail. I had to be fast, but not wear myself out. Maybe I could make my way to Pearlmouth on my own, even. That didn't seem impossible. I'd been there several times. I knew the roads. I had a map. And I had my magic. My Gift.

I'd have to tell the pride. They hated it when I simply left. I always at least tried to tell them when they wouldn't be seeing me for a while. I'm stayed close for the last couple of months, though, to keep my eyes on the cubs. I regretted leaving them more than anything.

But first, I went to my room. Packing was the first step of my plan. I pulled out the little brown satchel I had stuffed under my bed and tossed a spare pair of brown breeches and a plain muddy-green tunic that would help me blend in more. I couldn't be wearing any of my nicer, more decorative things. Browns and other drab attire. I rooted around under my bed for the box I hardly needed to open. When I finally found it, I pulled it out and opened it up. It was where I kept my throwing knives, gifts from Buri and Raoul, the chain-mail shirt that had been a Midwinter gift from Thom, Alanna, and George. I only wore them when I went out traveling. They hadn't seen much use, I had secretly hoped that they never would, however, now I would need them. I stripped myself of my clothes and pulled on the mail shirt, it fit perfectly, and pulled on my clothes back over it. I strapped the holding beck for my knives around my waist, fastening it there securely.

I kept a small amount of money in a little brown pouch, and this I tied tightly to the belt. However, the majority of my savings were stuffed inside a pair of my rolled up stockings, which were packed into my satchel. Just in case a robber happened to make the mistake of attempting to pick-pocket me.

I stuffed my pillows under my bed cover, punching them into a Kari-like shape. This could buy me some time. And who knew, without Thom around, no one was likely to discover my absence until late tomorrow afternoon. If even then.

**Lion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTail**

**A/N:**

**Sorry that it's short, and I'm sorry that I didn't run it through a spell check. I simply wanted to get it posted. I've worked on it all day because I felt terrible about waiting a month or so before updating. I love reading all of your reviews, whenever I have a bad day, I go back and read them, so please give me lots to read! For I know that there are more that are reading than are reviewing... And I check out everyone who gives me reviews, or puts my stories on their alerts, or favorites, it makes me feel more at one with my readers! ... So, don't be surprised if, when you don't review, but set LT on your alert list I send you a PM!**

**Seriously, I'm going to do it!  
I am not kidding! I repeat! I am NOT kidding!**

**Try me. I dare you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tammy's original characters, Ideas, plots, or any of those things...**

**Lion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTail**

I sprinted as fast as I could through the streets of Corus. It was hard, trying to keep to the shadows as well.

See, this was why I didn't make plans.

They never turned out well.

No one cared that my plans did not include a three hundred pound lioness sprinting through the most populous city in Tortall, right next to me. In fact, that was a direct disruption of my plans. It was not good. Which was exactly what I had tried to explain to Numuula when she had made the decision to accompany me on my mission.

Giant cats aren't exactly conspicuous.

And I only had a few hours to get out of the city before the Menagerie caretakers went to the lion enclosure, and noticed that Nom was missing. And then, a servant would be sent for me, to have me come and call for her, and get her back in her house. And it would be discovered that I was also missing. While I'd originally planned to have a whole day, maybe even more to get as far away from Corus as possible. now I had three hours. At most.

Most certainly not part of the plan.

But, Nomy wanted to go. And, as earlier mentioned, she was a three hundred pound cat. With teeth, and claws, and a hell of a lot of muscle force behind both. Now, I may not be a scholar, but I know how to pick my fights.

And it's not a smart thing to pick a fight with a lion.

So, Razi had agreed to stay behind. he hadn't wanted to come much anyway. I hurt a bit to admit, but... Well, he wasn't as young as he once was. He'd been old when I'd nursed him back to health, already fourteen, and now he was twenty-two. That was two years older than most hawks lived to be. I've been feeling a sort of clenching on my heart for the last couple of months. He always claimed that he was fine. But I new better. His insides were starting to fail. He was old. And I hated to feel like I was going to loose him. We'd been together for seven years. he was as much part of me as any of the humans I knew. He'd kept me out of trouble, and helped me to grow, and made sure I behaved.

Losing him was going to be hard. My only hope was that he knew exactly how much I'd miss him, no matter all of my grumblings.

But there were more pressing issues at hand.

Nomy wasn't taking things very seriously, while she did keep up, really I was the one struggling to match her cat-leaps, her attention was easily drawn away from our mission. For example, a rat would scurry through her line of vision, and she'd pounce on it, or chase it. And I'd have to get her back on track. But we seemed to manage.

The really hard part was getting out of the city. And we managed that as the palace bells chimed two in the morning. Three hours, if we were lucky.

We moved off of the road, into the cover of brush. The tracks left in the dirt road by the reinforcements was still clear. Once in the cover f brush, I stripped myself of clothes.(bringing the mail shirt seemed silly now, but I hadn't intended to have to keep up with a lion.) They went rolled up into my satchel along with my knives, belt, and money purse. The bag went strapped to my back, so I'd be able to travel without worrying about it.

I had to even out my breathing a bit to change, calm down. I was starting to doubt my decision. all the things that could go wrong were running through my head.

Not the least of which was being accused of the kidnapping of an inhabitant in the royal menagerie.

Because, well, technically, that was what I'd done.

Not that Nomuula seemed to grasp the gravity of that. The way she saw it, her staying in the enclosure was her choice, she could do whatever she wanted. And, well, I saw it that way too, that was the only reason she was here now, but... well, everyone else saw it a bit differently.

At any rate, calming down enough to change my shape was challenging, and took the better part of the next fifteen minutes. But when I managed to, the transformation proceeded smoothly, my fingers shortening and widening, my face lengthening, nose flattening. Bones changing and skin morphing to fur. The change itself was uncomfortable, the results were worth it. When I was a lion, my coat was dark. A red-gold, and glossy. I shook myself, and stretched, claws extended and raking through the dirt, letting myself adjust to my lion form

_'Let's Go.'_

Nomy let out a little lion-bark of a laugh, _'Yes ma'am! Right away!'_ She still didn't seem to grasp the importance of this trip.

I wasn't used to having to be the responsible one. In fact, I was usually the one everyone was always telling to calm down, and behave. _'Nom, please. You know how serious this is? We could be killed.'_

_'Well, '_ She said, muscles bunching and loosening as she sprang into a run, _'then we'll have a good adventure before we go, won't we?'_

I rolled my eyes and followed suit, loving the feel of my large paws pushing forcefully off of the dirt road, pushing me forward. _'I guess we will.'_It was a much better way to look at things than I was. I liked it better. That was a good way to see this. Not as a way to protect the ones I loved by putting myself in danger. Not as a way to prove I wasn't just a distraction. No, a way to see Tortall. A way to find my own self. A way to have a bit of fun. A way to help. An adventure.

Damn plans. We'd just follow the tracks, and the smell of horses, dogs, and men, and find our way to the battle field. This was an adventure, and no good adventures followed plans.

**Lion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTail**

"How far from Pearlmouth?"

Sergeant Domitain of Masbolle ran his fingers through his dark hair, and tugged on the tip of his nose, as if in through. "Another two days ride, if we keep going like we have been." His mare's hooves trod heavily in the muddy road, throwing up the muck behind her. The men were all dust covered, and the horses' coats sweat-streaked. They'd been riding hard since the night before, and the sun was now high in the sky, beating down on them. The stormy clouds creeping across the field of blue was both dreaded and welcomed.

Thom pushed his red bangs out of his eyes and nodded, mouth set in a grim line, brow furrowed. It was impossible to tell what the younger man was thinking. Probably something much too old for him to be thinking, not that it mattered much. Thom's mind never seemed to have fit in with his age. It must have been one fo the oddities that came with having the Lioness's blood, as well as the former Rouge's, running through your veins. It was an odd combination, and their children had turned out dully odd. "Dom... do you honestly think Kari will be able to keep out of trouble without us?"

Ah. so that was what was eating the red-head. He should have known. Kari and Thom were attached at the hip. It had been Thom's job to teach her and keep her out of trouble, and he'd done a damn good job of it. The girl was a handful, and the prospective suitors she'd gained the attention of were no doubt two handfulls, but Thom seemed to get along fine. Then again, not many men wanted to tangle with a Blackrobe Mage. Perhaps this was the secret behind Thom's success. "Oh, no, I doubt it. She'll be a mess, sleeping in 'till noon, and staying out 'till dawn." Dom laughed wearily, giving his nose another tug. "Alas, the woes of men in love with women who are too rambunctious and capable for their own good. They'll never stop worrying." He said, slyly sneaking a peek at Thom through the corner of his blue eyes.

At first the mage had smiled, ever so slightly, even a tiny smile was rare for him now-a-days, and the beginnings of a nod, then his eyes widened, and his head turned sharply, to glare at Dom. "Stop that. You lot are being completely absurd. You know, Daine and Kel have said things about something between me and her before as well?" His voice was sharp, world-weary, and embarassed, and his ears were red.

Ah, see, he knew there was a tad of young man in there, under all the middle-aged persona. "Well, you know, Daine and Kel are women, and women have a way of knowing these sorts of things. And, I am Kel's most trusted confident, so she informs me of the goings on of our friends, and I know every bit of your and our dear Kari's relationship. As analyzed by my best-est buddy."

"You're the last person who should be talking about secret pinings. What about your and your 'best-est buddy'?" Thom snapped back in return, ears still pink. "You don't seriously believe that you're fooling anyone with your, 'Kel and I are simply friends act', do you?"

Dom shrugged, "I'm not fooling anyone, because there's nothing I'm trying to fool them with. Kel and I _are_just friends, contrary to your suspicions might be. We're both much to busy for a relationship, and I am not looking to give up my position in the Own any time soon, neither is she willing to settle down enough to have a bundle of little ones. And with the war that's bound to start, well, neither of us will have much time, and I don't want to raise little ones in a war-ridden time." He shrugged, neither denying nor confirming Thom's accusations. Let him interpret the answer how he saw fit.

Thom didn't answer immediately, but instead pondered this answer. "Romance is overrated." He concluded, eyes back on the muddy road ahead as the long anticipated clouds finally rolled in, blocking out the sun and a faint drizzle, causing a collective groan from the men behind.

Lerant, no longer Lord Raoul's arms bearer, but now an actual soldier, urged his horse up next to them, "That it may be, my friends, but the fruits it bears are very much worth the trouble."

"Here-here!" Agreed another man, grinning and thrusting his gauntlet clad fist in the air with a chuckle, "Nothing get my woman more willing than a few flowers and pretty verses!"

Dom laughed, clapping Lerant on the back, "See, Thom? There we have it, women like ours really are worth the trouble."

Thom simply nudged his little mare with the insides of his heels, speeding up ahead of the embarrassing conversations. "You're all mad. Kari is like a sister. Nothing more."

The men chuckled and nudged each other, as if sharing an inside, and rather funny, joke at the mage's expense, while muttering little comments on how they never put up with nearly as much from their sisters as Thom put up with from his, and how Raoul would have to be informed that his little girl was in danger of seduction by way of mage-craft.

It was going to be a very long trip.

**Lion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTail**

_'Go on, change. no one's too near, and you need some food. I wouldn't mind a nice hunk of meat either. And some shelter from this horrid _water_. I hate it.'_

_'Fine.' _I answered, letting myself return to my natural state of being. It felt good to be back in my human skin again, however, the cold droplets of rain hitting my bareness was chilling, if a bit refreshing. In lion state I felt the natural disgust to the water, in human, I cherished it slipping and sliding down my skin. It woke me up a bit, washing away my weariness, yet the purple bags under my eyes remained. That was what resulted from a night of no sleep, all running.

I got dressed, breast band and loincloth, mail shirt, tunic, and breeches. They were all wet, regrettably, and my knife belt went on as well. I was even colder once dressed, oddly enough. I feet and hands were aching, the skin on them raw and sensitive. That was something inescapable. I groaned at the though of having to continue in the morning. We shouldn't even have been stopping, but the rain wasn't something lions enjoyed, and I wasn't going to risk either of us catching cold. Besides, we'd covered a lot of ground, and I had no doubt that we were catching up quickly. And I was _hungry_.

We entered the town with some reluctance. Luckily, due both to the late hour and the weather, the streets were bare. People had their shutters closed, to keep out the wet and the thieves. Good. Nomuula and I couldn't attract too much attention. It didn't take long to find an inn, although it may have felt like it, trudging through the mud coated streets, and jumping from shadow to shadow. It was a small, il kept building. Not falling apart or rotting, just not pleasant to look at. I high doubted that the beds would be clean, or the roof free of leaks. The thought of both scenarios slightly repulsed me, and I had to mentally scold myself.

I had been spoiled in my years at the palace. How long ago was it that I would have been happy to have a bed at all, let alone one with bugs in it? Not so long ago. I could sleep here for one night. Leaks, bugs, and all.

I knocked once on the door, firmly.

" 'M com'n, 'm com'n. Keep yer trous'rs on." Grumbled a guttural voice from within. I stepped back hurriedly, wary of someone who sounded so large. And, to be honest, grumpy. Possibly even drunk. The man who opened the door was indeed very large. Well, not so much tall, but very wide, with bleary, baggy, eyes, that reminded me of a hound's, and a rippling belly that sagged over his belt. I was amazing to see that his neck, if he even had one, was completely hidden by the fat on his face. It amazed me that a man this... huge could really _exist_. Well, I suppose there was plenty of over-weight lords. He inspected me wearily, "Wha'chu want boy?"

He was gruff, and blunt. And, I decided, at least a little drunk. He had to be. Or otherwise had very bad vision. Or maybe I was to dirty to be recognized as decidedly female. That made me grit my teeth. Was I really so mud-coated and wet that I looked like a _boy_? What did I say? Should I make it clear that I was a girl? Or take the blow to my pride? "A room, please, sir, and- um, a hot meal, I can pay..."

He looked at me again, and on hand reached up to scratch the unsightly scruff around his chin and the fat overlapping his neck. " 'Yer damn right you'll be pay'n, I don' give no char'ty rides 'ere." The predatory swing of Nomuula's tawny tail caught his bloodshot eyes. " 'irthos be bless'd, what the 'ell?!" His left hand flew up to make the sign against evil. " 've 'een drink'n more'n I should've, 'm see'n things!" He rubbed his eyes, apparently expecting that to make the giant golden cat disappear. When it didn't he backed into the room violently. " 'ou get that thing outta' 'ere an' ma'be I'll let you stay!"

"What's going on out here?" A curt female voice asked, appearing behind the man. "Mirt'os bless me, what is t'at?" Her voice was certainly less slurry than the man's, alert and surprised.

I shifted uneasily. "I'm very sorry, um... She's house-trained, and she won't hurt anything..." Not entirely true, but I was fairly sure I could convince her _not_ to go inside...

The woman's face, however, had gone from shocked to pleased in a matter of seconds. "Well, ain't t'is just the icing on the bun? Come in, come in! Wipe your feet, girl, I don't want any mud in here! And make sure the kitty does'n eit'er!" She nudged the man out of the door way quickly and beckoned us in with enthusiasm that was borderline psychotic.

The man grumbled, " I don' wan' that mon'ser in my inn...." However he didn't stop us when we took hesitant steps, and I wiped my bare feet carefully on the woven straw rug.

_"Shake good before you come in..."_I told Nom, _"Try and get all the mud off." _She complied, crouching low on the steps and shaking her fur out, before stepping in lightly after me, eager for the warm and dry.

The woman had shoved the man through a door, with a, "Heat up some of t'at stew I made for supper! And see if you can't find some meat for the kitty!" Before turning back to us, and tutting. "Poor dears, soaked to the bone! And my man bein' all gruff and humphy! No no no, if you can pay you're more t'an welcome." She was making disapproving noises, and running about. "Now come sit by the fire an' get warm, until he gets you some food..."

Nommy had already curled up in front of the source of warmth like and over-grown house cat. "How much for the meal, breakfast, a night's stay and a hot bath?" I asked her, as I sat on the rug next to the lion, reveling in the heat from the fire.

The woman's answer was automatic, like she'd said it countless times before, which she probably had. "Five coppers. A fair 'nough price."

I noded and counted the money out, placing them into her waiting hands. "Thank you."

"No, no, the pleasure's all mine." She shushed hurriedly, smoothing out her apron and sitting carefully in the care opposite the fire. "You're a little too young an' pretty ta be travel'n alone, aren't you girl?" She asked suspiciously, trying to keep her voice casual.

I shrugged. Well, at least she could tell I was a girl. It must have only been drink influencing the man's vision. "I'm old enough." Was the simplest answer I could think of. "Any news on Pearlmouth?"

One of the woman's untrimmed eyebrows shot up, "You know, you're the third guest ta ask me about Pearlmouth tonight? I suppose it's the hot topic though, ain't it? No, I've not heard anyt'ing. Alt'ough a large portion of the King's Own passed t'rough town a little before dusk. T'rough the rain and all, poor lads." She made a tutting noise.

I shifted uncomfortably, and stroked Nomuula's large tawny head, "There's been no news here then? Have the Riders come through as well?"

She shook her head, "No, 'm surprised to say, they hav'n't. What with The Commander's man in the tight spot he's in, you'd 'ave thought she'd 'ave been charge'n through. I heard the Lady Knight say'n ta 'er travel'n partner that the Queen gave express ord'rs for th'm ta stay put, an' be ration'l like-"

"Lady Knight?" I asked, feeling my body tense. Lady Knight?

"Oh? I did'n say? We're putt'n The Lioness up t'night as well!"

**Lion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTail**

**So, er... It's a little late.... Thanks to the anonymous reviewer who reminded me about that... hehe... Um... Yeah... My mom's been getting on my hide about this. Thinks I'm being stupid and stuff. says to me, "You're all caught up in your little fanfiction world, and you need to start being serious, and doing stuff that will actually get you somewhere, blah, blah, you're going no where in life, ect. ect..." SO I've been at a bit of an impass. But I'm hoping to get back on track, so don't worry. Thanks to all you guys that are reviewing!  
****And to those who don't my threat of PMing anyone who adds to alerts, but doesn't review STILL STANDS! I'LL GET YOU!**

**All my love, and oodles of thanks for even taking up your time to read this chapter, Karissa M.**

**PS! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tammy's original characters, Ideas, plots, or any of those things...**

**Lion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTail**

"The... Lioness?"

The woman nodded, "Exciting ain't it? The King's Champion 'erself. She an' the Shang Wildcat, both 'em are up gettin' a good nights sleep up'n m' best room, 'for t'ey 'ave to go an' fight wit' the men folk in Pearlmout'..."

I was still staring at her with wide eyes, "Alanna of... The _Lioness_?" _And_ The Wildcat? What sort of luck was _this_? What were the chances that we would pick the same inn? Tricksters be _cursed_. Haha. Sakuyo laughs. All of that wish wash. In short, damn you Kyprioth.

"Yes, are you daft girl? I've a'ready said i' twice." The woman grunted, standing up. " 'll go get you a bath started, shall I? You look grimy as a storm wing, w'at _'ave_you been roll'n in?" Her stubby nose wrinkled and she turned away, out to heat up water, I supposed.

The bath, let me tell you, was _wonderful_. Scrubbing off all the grime waited until the water was cold, because while it was still hot, I simply sat in the wash basin and revelled in how content I would be to simply endure the entire war sitting in a hot bath, and remaining oblivious to the world. Of course, once the heat had faded, I came to my senses, and scrubbed up quickly.

I kept as quiet as possible. The risk of waking Alanna(Who's snores I recognized even through a solid wall), was a constant caution. She wouldn't have been happy at having her sleep disturbed, and would have stomped over in her night clothes, and pounded on my door, and demanded I let her in, so she could talk to whomever it was that had woken her, and then I'd have to run, of course, jump out the window most likely, because I _didn't_want her to catch me. I didn't want to be sent back to Corus, and back to safety.

I climbed into the bed, surprisingly free of bugs, and sighed contentedly. Despite the fear of leaks, and bedbugs, it was remarkably wonderful to be under blankets and on a mattress. It was even easy to forget that the blankets were itchy and the mattress was lumpy. I was so tired and sore that both facts were forgotten in the face of a good night's sleep.

I hardly even noticed when Nommy leaped onto the bed-making it creak considerably- and curled up on the foot of the bed, like an overgrown house cat.

_All around me was dust and grass, dust and grass and a few pebbles. It reminded me of the Lion's Enclosure. It must be, I thought, the Carthaki Plains. I didn't know of any place in Tortall that looked like this- and although I'd never actually seen the plains, I had seen illustrations in books though. Books Thom had given me. He'd made me research different climates and what sort of animals were native to them. These were the plains of Carthak, I was sure. Home of the lions. Home of many of my friends back in the Royal Menagerie. The air tasted of dust and sun and sweat, and I could feel the sun beating down on the back of my neck. I wasn't sure exactly how I'd gotten here, why I was here. I didn't want to be here- I wanted to be in Pearlmouth- months away from here. Months and months away from here. _

_My stomach with roiling, and I really had no idea why. There was something wrong. something not right about this. Nothing felt like it should- I don't know how I knew what it should feel like- but I just knew this wasn't it. There should have been **life**here. Bugs, rodents, birds. Even a sign of life, like animal dung. There should have been trees, not alot of them, but a couple, but all I could see was flat plains, yellow swaying grass, and dust. The air didn't smell like anything but the scorched ground and dead plants. What was wrong here? Where was here? Was it the plains? I had thought it was- but it was so... dead. So dry and lifeless. Could this be them?_

_The air stirred, and a wind was mustered, blowing with back-breaking intensity. I fell to my knees, throwing my arms over my head and trying to shield myself from the sudden force of the wind. The grass lay flat on the ground, blown over easily- it provided me no cover or escape from the swirling and forceful air. the strands near me slapped my face and sent sharp stinging pain through me, and the dust and peddles were stirred. I was terrified- what was happening? This scorching hot, dead, and dry place wasn't the plains- this, surely, was somewhere the Black God sent those whom he weighed on his scales, and came up short. This was a place of punishment. But when had I died? And what had I done to deserve this place? _

_"Stand." A voice ordered. A powerful voice- angry and loud, and passionate. Inhuman. But not only inhuman- it was nothing like any animal voice I had heard before either. It came from all around, here and not here, everywhere, but with not definate source. "Stand your ground and be strong, Mortal- or risk angering me."_

_Stand? Was it insane? Stand? In this wind? "If I stand- I'll be knocked over." The words left my mouth, I know they did. I felt them in my throat, on the chords, I felt my voice. But they were lost in the wind. Dust coated my throat._

_"Stand."_

_I stood. And was promptly blown over, onto my hands and knees, the rocks and hard packed cracked dirt scraped my hands and knees, more pain. Pain. I squeezed my eyes shut, holding in a shout._

_"Stand."_

_I wet my lips, trying to work of the spit to talk. "I- can't."_

_The voice shouted now, and the wind rose, more stones and grass hit my face. "STAND. STAND AND STAY STANDING." _

"I CAN'T!"

I was woken by my own voice, loud in my ears. Nomuula was standing beside my bed, looking at me earnestly. Her golden eyes bored into mine. _'You can't?'_

I swallowed hard and shook my head, 'It- just a dream. I think- I think...' I rubbed my eyes, but my palms stung fiercely, I felt something wet on my face. I drew back my hands to look at them. The heels of my palm were scraped and bleeding.

_'A god-dream. I've had them- real dreams. You're in two places at once- sleeping and not sleeping.'_

I shook my head again._'N-No. I don't think so. There weren't any gods. I must've- I dunno. I must have hurt myself in my sleep, is all.'_

Nommy snorted her obvious disbelief and turned her tail end on me, _'Wash your face, then. You've go blood on it.'_

There was a small was basin in the corner, with a small square mirror hung in front of it. I got out of bed and hobbled over to it, my muscles screaming their protests adamantly. In the mirror I saw myself. But- not myself all at once. The girl staring back out at me looked small, and scared, and tired. I looked, I thought, like I had three years ago. I looked like the weak and worn little girl I had tried so hard to extinguish. To separate myself from. I splashed the watch on my face, rinsing the streaks of blood off.

I cringed, when my fingers found little cuts in the once-smooth skin of my face. From the rocks kicked up by the wind, and the sharp edge of the long dry grass, whipping me in the face. This was certainly something to think about.

I found, after washing my face off completely with the bar off soap on the rim of the basin, that I had several small bruises as well; they must have been from the larger, heavier stones thrown at me by the voice on the wind. I touched one of them gingerly, and winced, as the bruise spread, and blossomed, going from a tiny purpley spot on my skin to a painful, dark black and blue patch that covered the whole of my right cheek.

It throbbed painfully, and I quickly let my hand drop. What- How-

_'Gods,' _Said Nomuula bluntly,_ 'have a way of making themselves heard. What did you do to make your God angry?'_

My throat was dry, almost like I was back on those plains. "I- I couldn't- I didn't stand…?" I spoke out loud, why, I didn't know, but I did.

Nomuula made a sort of shrugging movement, or as much of one as a lion can make, and began to pace. _'Strange. But I'm hungry, and I need to relieve myself. Can we go outside now?'_

I nodded, _'Yeah- I suppose, one second…'_ I looked once more in the mirror, looking at the huge bruise that had blossomed on my cheek.

"No-no! We have to go _now_! We're already behind on time!"

I'd recognize that gruff feminine voice anywhere. I hurried over to the window, the basin, full of pink-tinted soap-saturated water, in my hands. Alanna was directly below me, arguing with the Wildcat, who's voice was coming from the stables. "Oh, fine. Relax, Alanna, Pearlmoth's not going to grow legs and walk away. I know you're worried, but Dom's squad is already there-"

"Exactly, which means my son is as well, in case you've forgotten." Was the Lioness' sharp and heated reply.

Thom. Thom on a battlefield. It certainly wasn't something I could see. But- I suppose we all have to do our part. He wouldn't be in any real danger though, would he? He'd be doing mage work, safe with his own little ring of soldiers around him. He'd be protecting all the Tortallans, and fortifying Pearlmouth. He was a black robed mag- I shouldn't be worrying about him.

But I was.

The basin slipped a bit in my hands, but I caught it before it actually fell. However, it's contents jumped dangerously, sloshing water onto the window sill and out of the window, splashing into the dirt on the ground below my room.

My heart stopped when Alanna's head turned up and her purple eyes met mine. Her jaw few open, her mouth hanging agape. "Kari-?" Before she could finish her exclamation, I threw the bucket of soapy water onto her head.

Even the fabled Lioness's reflexes were no match for it. She received a mouth and eyeful of the bubbly liquid that had her coughing, screaming, spluttering, and cursing. I ducked back into my room, and scooped up my satchel, and burst out of the room, and down the stairs, Nomuula at my heels, proclaiming her amusement in a cheery yipping bark. I shifted into a doe as soon as I was out of the inn, wasting no time, and Nomy scooped up my sack in her mouth.

I could hear Alanna's coughing and cursing and yelling, and The Wildcat trying to understand what she was saying echoing in my head the rest of the day.

The amount of guilt my act of escape caused me was tremendous. Because now Alanna would tell Raoul and the others when she arrived. And they would be worried. No matter what they might think, I didn't want to worry anyone. I just- wanted to be a part of my home. I wanted to feel like I deserved to be here, that I deserved to be the daughter of Raoul and Buri.

My stomach did an unpleasant summersault when I considered that maybe, after this little escapade, they might not want me. If they decided that- Maybe they wouldn't want to finalize the adoption. Maybe they wouldn't want me to be their daughter anymore. They might hate me-

Gods- what about Dom? He'd directly told me I had to stay. I'd deliberately disobeyed him, gone against his orders. Was he going to be mad? Would Tom be mad? Well- of course Thom would be mad. Thom got mad about everything.

I feared reprimand from Raoul and Buri worst. Would they be disappointed in me? Horse Lords, I hoped not. I couldn't stand them being disappointed in me. Angry I would hate, but I could handle it. If they felt betrayed, or thought I was being an immature fool… If they didn't want me… Those four words replaced Alanna's yells and curses. 'They don't want me. They don't want me. They don't want me.' It made my doe form quiver with fear. I wanted to go home. Back to Corus. They wouldn't want me anymore. They'd hate me. They wouldn't be able to look at me anymore.

**Lion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTail**

"She's WHAT?"

Thayet flinched at the crudeness of her ex-bodyguard's yell. "Buri- she wasn't in her bed- And Nomuula is missing in the enclosure- We're not sure about anything- we only think she's gone-"

The Commander clutched her hair in fistfuls at the sides of her hair, "Of course she's gone, Thayet! What else did you expect?! Someone should have anticipated this- Onua knows how she is about being told what to do! Argh! I have to go after her! I have to go now! Before she gets too far!" Her eyes were closed and there were deep lines of worry in her forehead.

Thayet shook her head, "You can't do that. We need you here. Ready. You can't go barging around the country looking for one little girl, when we have all of Tortall to think about…" Her voice was apologetic, understanding, but firm.

"She's my daughter, Thayet, not just 'one little girl'! What would you do if it was of yours?! You have six children, Thayet, I have one!

"Excuse me for saying so, Buri, but I believe that the safety of the royal children…"

Buri's eyes narrowed, "She's a Wild Mage, you don't think she'd be valuable to them?" She hissed, low, "And do you realize how important she is to us- Raoul and I-? Neither of us will be able to focus unless she's safe! And Thom- how do you gather he'll function?"

The queen's reply was quiet, "Buri- I understand- I know what it's like to have a daughter taken away from you, but she's capable. And for Mirthos' sake, she's got a lion with her. And as you've already stated, she's got her magic. I highly doubt you really have to worry about her." Her pale hands fell upon her friend's shoulders. "Please. We need you to be rational, and think. You need to stay here for a bit longer- we'll set up a search. But I somehow doubt that she'll come home by her own will- and there's little chance of anyone bringing her by force."

The shorter woman softened, and ran her fingers through her hair, appearing deep in thought. "No-no, you're right… She wouldn't come… Horse Lords, how could she do this? The girl must know how much stress she's causing…"

Thayet's grin was wicked, her pretty face slightly marred by the obstruction of her white teeth. "Oh- I'm sure she doesn't mean it. She can hardly help but cause trouble with the rowdy crowd she goes about with…"

**Lion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTail**

_'Why don't you change back?'_

_'I- can't, I don't…'_ I stopped, because it was pointless to try and explain modesty to an animal. She wouldn't understand. And I didn't really see the point myself. There was no one out here. Surrounded by trees, no where near the commonly trodden trail. But… It just felt… odd. My human emotions and values over coming common sense, as so often they did in my human friends.

Animals didn't understand the purpose of clothes- they didn't understand embarrassment, or modesty, or anything like that. It wasn't in their nature to. Thom had always said though, not to stay in animal form too long. Not to get too comfortable. He was always scared that I'd be stuck. Or that one day, I'd simply choose not to change back. All the precautions he'd drilled into my head were nagging at me, and making me nervous beyond belief.

The question was, walk around bare as the day I was born, or risk loosing my humanity?

**Lion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTailLion'sTail**

**Quick update, no? I'm going to TRY and do one every week. Try. No promises. Exams this week. -facedesk- Horrid, horrid. I'm loosing sleep over it all, it's really stressful. But, I'll deal. So- There we go. Can anyone guess what's going on with the dream? And I've been thinking about changing the title, now that I've got my ideas and such straightened out, and I know the actual plot. Problem is, it gives away alot... Hmmm... I SUPPOSE I should, since it's better. Tell me what you guys think, hm? Shall I change it to 'In the Dreamer's Wake'?**

**Please review and such, because I do so adore getting them.  
Oodles and noodles,  
Karissa M.**


End file.
